


Balcony

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Tim decides to use a Wayne foundation purchase to fulfill a fantasy.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 45





	Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic eleven of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet

Balcony

“Nice Place, it one of Brucie’s summer homes,” Jason said as he walked out behind him on the Balcony of the old mansion that the Wayne foundation recently purchased, It had been abandoned since it was just a bit too close to the real Gotham. “Or are you thinking of making it another of your little Robin’s nest.”

“Neither actually, It’s going to be turned into an office for the Wayne Foundation,” he said as he glanced around. “But that’s not important and it’s not the reason that I asked you here.” He said enjoying how cocky Jay looked. “I need your help on a case.”

“No you don’t,” Jason said walking forward with a grin. “You asked me here because you’ve always wanted to be fucked on a balcony and this house is has one and it’s isolated enough we won’t cause the Wayne family a scandal.” 

“Really what makes you say that,” he said figuring he should at least pretend that Jason wasn’t right about things for a little bit at least. It wouldn’t do for Jason to get a big head about knowing him too well.

“You mentioned that Balcony sex was one of your fantasies when we first started fucking, back before it could even be called dating,” Jay said with a grin. “You really think I didn’t listen to you didn’t you, shame on you replacement, for that I should leave without doing it.”

“Dating, I thought it was still just fucking,” he said teasing the other man and in response Jay pulled him against him and kissed him deeply. “Okay dating it is but can we get on with this I’ve been fantasizing about this ever since the realtor showed me this house and I don’t want this balcony going to waste we’ve only got three weeks before the construction starts and I plan to put that time to use.”

Jay raised an eyebrow at him in response to that so he grinned at the other man. “After all I don’t want to just do this once but several times and of course I want to fuck you up here too.” As he said it he ran his hand over Jay’s crotch which unsurprisingly was stiffening. “So ready to get started?”

Jay just made a growling sound and pulled him into another kiss and when he broke it pushed him toward the railing. “Is that thing strong enough or is it dry rotted?” Jay said as he gave it a swift kick.

“I’m horny not stupid Jay,” he said as he laughed. “I made sure it was sound before I even invited you up here.” He certainly didn’t want to fall off the balcony and have to explain why to Bruce. Jay just laughed and pushed him forward where he caught himself on the rail and felt Jason’s hands sliding up under his shirt. 

“Now I see why you insisted on us wearing Civilian clothes the work gear would be harder to strip off.” Jay quickly undid his pants and pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down. He could hear the movements as Jay did the same. “I’m not really in the mood to take things slow is that okay?”

“I wasn’t expecting romance this time,” he said with a laugh as he heard the pop of a lube bottle top. Jay had come prepared so he really had known. He was glad he had never been the type that needed a lot of prep cause Jason hadn’t done much before he started fucking him deeply. He leaned harder on the balcony and looked out over the city lights enjoying the view as Jay fucked him harder. “this everything you wanted?”

“It’s a start,” he said with a laugh and enjoyed Jay’s half growl half moan in response. Yeah he had plenty of plans for this balcony over the next few weeks.

The End


End file.
